


Expectations

by Measured_Words



Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: F/M, Guilt, M/M, Past Abuse, Polyamory, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vedran doesn't know what his new partners want from him as they are expecting their first child together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/gifts).



Rationally, Vedran knows he should ask - What do you want from me? What do you need from me? He knows his fear of the answers is irrational. Ardith loves him, wants him.

But things can always change. He presumes nothing.

Ardith and Aleyn look up at him, their hands on her belly, eyes uncertain, concerned.

“Don’t you want to feel the baby kick?”

They know him well enough to sense his panic. They tell him it will be okay, bring his hand to join theirs, and hold him while he works through the guilt that underlies his sense of wonder.


End file.
